1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic instrument and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Background Art
A snare for use in endoscopic polypectomy conducted in a body cavity is a wire bent in a U-shape to form a loop having a proximal end connected to a maneuvering wire capable of extending and retracting in a sheath. Maneuvering, e.g. retracting the maneuvering wire, causes the loop section to be retracted into a distal end of the sheath, thereby reducing the radius of the loop which is constricting a polyp or discharging a high-frequency electric current if necessary.
The proximal end of a snare wire of such kind is inserted into a metal fixture cylinder as disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H9-210367 and fixed to the fixture cylinder in one unit by filling a brazing filler metal or solder into the fixture cylinder or by crimping the fixture cylinder. To be more specific, a fixture specially designed for maintaining a position, e.g., a direction of the loop plane projecting from the sheath is used for fixing the proximal end of the snare wire to the fixture cylinder.